Time Only Last So Long
by XTheBadgerArmyX
Summary: Since life is such a mystery I can't promise my story is going to be spectacular. Nor can I promise that it's going to be something worth your wild. I can promise, however, that is will be my greatest adventure.


A/N: First chapter of my new story Time Only Last So Long. Not much to tell.

Happy early birthday 3DarkLove3! It may not be The Marauder Diary but it's something.

Dislcaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song Just a Hufflepuff belongs to Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls

Chapter One

Just a Hufflepuff- Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls

I could make excuses/ but the truth is I'll probably just bluff/ because after all I'm just a Hufflepuff

Hogwarts isn't a practically big school. On average there's about forty students in each year, ten from each house. Every year that tends to average about two hundred and eighty students at the school at one time. Despite that small number, it's commonly easy to become just another face in the crowd. Especially when you're a Hufflepuff.

That's all I am, just another face in the crowd. Walking down the corridor dressed in my black sweater and faded jeans there's nothing to prove that I'm even a Hogwarts student expect for the wand tucked away in my right converse. I doubt anyone passing by me even knows my name but the few people who are lost like me.

Being lost isn't a horrible thing like you might think, because I'm only lost to those who see me as a blurry face passing by. I don't blame them. They don't know me, they don't know what I'm like. They don't know anymore about Lyn Lucille Leon than what they see on the surface. When donning my Hufflepuff uniform no one sees past the yellow and black colors, drying up the surface until it's as shallow as a puddle. But I am not a shallow puddle. No, I, like a true Hufflepuff run deeper than the Black Lake itself.

For those who do not believe it, I am about to prove it is true.

Among the faces of Hogwarts one that is easily recognized is the face of the one and only Lily Evans. Her vibrant red hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, and natural magic skills are legendary. Aside from that everyone knows her as a great Gryffindor, student, and overall the type of person everyone aim to be in life; sweet, kind, and caring. The only time she doesn't show these qualities is when it comes to James Potter. Or so I thought.

Nearing the Great Hall for breakfast I spotted a fellow Hufflepuff another lost face by the name of Abbi Bonds. Abbi is a good friend of mine and a completely genuine person she never says something unless she means it. She's utterly beautiful as well with her straight raven black hair and rare and dazzling violet eyes. Most people don't see the beauty that Abbi holds. Being as superficial as they are the people of Hogwarts can't see past the fact that Abbi is overweight. Add not being perfect to the fact that she's a Hufflepuff and most people can't help themselves in making fun of her.

Standing outside the Great Hall this morning chattering in their little group was none other then Lily Evans and her followers. I watched as Abbi approached Evans and her friends with a smile on her face. I was about to beckon to her when Evans called out to her with a smug look on her face. Evans' and the others broke into around of laughter as Abbi's smile disappeared and her shoulders slumped forward, her confidence gone.

People believe that Hufflepuffs are spineless and will let anyone walk all over them but that's not true. Most of us just simply don't care about what you have to say about us. The moment you insult or threat someone we care about, however, we become the badger that is the mascot of our house ready to tear you limb from limb. Because a true Hufflepuff is loyal to the core no matter what.

I considered just walking by the suddenly cruel Gryffindor and go to comfort Abbi instead. But I couldn't do it. I just can't disgrace Helena Hufflepuff like that.

"What gives you the right to talk to people like that?" I asked Evans stopping in front of her, surprised by the air of arrogance that seemed to hang around her. I had not expected that.

"Pardon?" Evans asked, one eyebrow cocked and arms folded across her chest.

"I asked you what give you the right to talk to people like that?" I repeated keeping my voice level and clam. "Being a Gryffindor sure doesn't. Actually I don't think anything gives you the right to talk to people like that. Not even being the almighty Lillian Evans."

Evans had a look of complete shock on her face. "W-w-what?"

"You do nothing but yell at Potter for picking on other people when you do the exact same thing." Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Marauders approaching. "But then again all you Gryffindors are the same."

Evans uncrossed her arms and placed he hands on her hips. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Every Gryffindor, and there are no exceptions, have your head shoved so far up you arse that you don't notice that the world doesn't revolve around you. Believe it or not what you say to people effects them more than it effects you. I thought you of all people would know that Evans."

I could see the guilt in her eyes. Just last year after our O.W.L. exam Evan's own (ex-) best friend called her a Mudblood, a word meaning dirty blood that's normally directed toward Muggle-borns, people who's parents aren't of magic heritage. I figured she, of all people, would know how words could effect people to the core.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

I turned so was I looking at the Marauders. It was Potter who had asked the question (no doubt feeling the need protect Evans' honor) but my eyes were locked on Sirius Black. He was the tallest of the four boys that made up the Marauders. His shaggy black hair fell elegantly into his stormy grey eyes. His build was slightly muscular from year of Quidditch. Every girl chased after him for one reason and one reason only; the air of mystery that always hangs around him. I, unfortunately, am no exception.

"I'm just a Hufflepuff," I said softly keeping my pale blue-grey eyes locked with Black's.

Turing my back on the sixth year Gryffindors I quickly made my way into the Great Hall, pretending I hadn't just told of Lily Evans and that I was really just a spineless Hufflepuff like all the rest.

A/N: Good? Bad? Mary-Sue? Unique? Any thoughts at all?

~Aurora


End file.
